greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Harte Bandagen
Harte Bandagen ist die fünfzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Callie hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie mit dem Schmerzensgeld vom Absturz das Krankenhaus kaufen. Arizona ist strikt dagegen. Sie ist froh, dass sie genug Geld hat und sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft machen muss. Meredith stellt sich auf Callies Seite und versucht außerdem Cristina zu erreichen. Sie ist sich aber sicher, dass sie dabei wäre. Derek versucht alles neutral zu betrachten. Zeitgleich erklärt Owen Cristina, dass Pegasus nur kauft, wenn niemand vor Vertragsabschluss kündigt. Jo und Alex behandeln ein Neugeborenes, das eine OP benötigt. Sie erfahren, dass die Eltern Kollegen sind und sich nicht leiden können. Das Baby ist durch einen One-Night-Stand entstanden. Während und nach der OP unterhalten sich Alex und Jo über Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz und ob diese funktionieren können. Bailey und Arizona haben einen kleinen Krebspatienten, für den sie ein besonderes Verfahren planen. Sie benötigen allerdings die Genehmigung vom Vorstand. Bailey spricht Owen öfter deswegen an, doch der sagt, es sei abgelehnt worden. Bailey ist total schockiert. Meredith bespricht mit Cristina die Pläne, das Krankenhaus zu kaufen, was diese für eine wahnwitzige Idee hält, weil niemand von ihnen auch nur ansatzweise weiß, wie man ein Krankenhaus leitet. Währenddessen wendet April sich an Jackson, weil sie mit Matthew ein Date vereinbart hat. Sie weiß aber nicht, ob und wie sie ihm sagen soll, dass sie Jungfrau ist und vorerst auch bleiben möchte. Jackson sagt ihr, sie soll ihm sagen, wer sie ist. Nachdem Derek gesehen hat, dass überall riesige Bilder von ihm hängen und wie die Dinge jetzt laufen, will er doch das Krankenhaus kaufen. Er hat seinen Finanzberater Stan angerufen, der überprüfen soll, ob das überhaupt möglich ist. In ihrem geheimen Van berichtet Stan, dass es Ärzten, die in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten, rechtlich nicht gestattet ist, es zu besitzen. Sie könnten aber eine Gesellschaft gründen, die das Krankenhaus kauft. Stan kann allerdings nicht sagen, ob das Geld, das sie zu fünft aufbringen könnten, reicht. Dazu muss er einen Blick in die Unterlagen des Krankenhauses werfen. Als Mitarbeiter von Pegasus diese Unterlagen durchgehen, platzen Meredith und Derek in den Konferenzraum und können durch ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver einige der Akten unbemerkt entwenden. Bailey und Arizona müssen dem Vater des Jungen mitteilen, dass das Krankenhaus ihre Vorgehensweise nicht genehmigen will. Bailey rät ihm dringend, sich ein anderes Krankenhaus zu suchen, in dem der Junge die beste medizinische Versorgung bekommt, und das Seattle Grace zu verlassen. Sie erklärt Arizona, dass sie selbst auch diesen Rat befolgen wird, weil sie es nicht mehr aushält, weiter hier zu arbeiten. Arizona sieht ein, dass sie etwas tun müssen und sagt den anderen, dass sie auch mit an Bord ist. Cristina kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass Pegasus den Deal noch heute abschließen will. Sie müssen also schnell handeln. Um Zeit zu gewinnen und den Verkauf hinauszuzögern, gehen sie als Gruppe zu Owen und sagen ihm, dass sie mit sofortiger Wirkung kündigen, und zwar alle. April erlebt abends bei Matthew eine Überraschung. Cahill ist völlig fassungslos. Alex will mit Jo was trinken gehen, doch die lehnt ab: Sie hat heute ein Date mit Jason Myers, genannt "Chest Peckwell", auf den sie seit längerer Zeit steht. Alex schaut den beiden sichtlich eifersüchtig nach. Owen möchte mit Cristina reden, doch die hat sich mit den anderen erneut bei Derek und Meredith eingefunden. Erst jetzt realisieren sie die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Gaststars *Constance Zimmer as Dr. Alana Cahill *Eddie Jemison as Stan Grossberg *Roma Maffia as Roberta Thompson *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Michael Reilly Burke as Mr. Finch *Danielle Bisutti as Liz Langer *Charles Michael Davis as Dr. Jason Myers Co-Starring *Noah Harpster as Ike Morris *John Duerler as Grant *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth Musik *'Synthetica '''von ''Metric *'Stay '''von ''Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko *'Dead in the Water '''von ''Ellie Goulding Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Hard Bargain ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Emmylou Harris. Intro Man sagt, es gibt ein sicheres Zeichen für eine erfolgreiche Verhandlung. Es wird kritisch, wenn die Parteien auseinander gehen und sich beide über den Tisch gezogen fühlen. Das Ziel ist ein Kompromiss, sodass sich beide Seiten als Sieger fühlen. Outro Man sagt, das Verhandeln ist eine Kunst. Doch wenn wir verhandeln, entwickeln wir eine Strategie. Wir gehen taktisch vor. Strategien und Taktiken sind fehl am Platz, wenn man nach einem Kompromiss sucht. Mit diesen Begriffen zieht man in den Krieg. Zitate *Arizona: Stell mich nicht als egoistisch hin und rede mir keine Schuldgefühle ein, nur weil du welche hast! *Derek: Ich hab keine! *Arizona: Ich dachte... Ich glaube, dass du welche hattest, aber lass uns weiter... *Derek: Nein, nein, weiter. Lass hören! Erzähl schon, sag es mir! *Arziona: Es gab Tote! Einige von uns müssen bis an ihr Lebensende mit 'nem Handicap zurecht kommen. Und du, du hast das Geld bekommen. Deine Hand funktioniert wieder, du kannst wieder operieren und ich glaube du fühlst dich schuldig! Ich glaube du hast Schuldgefühle wegen der Entscheidung zu klagen und weil du dadurch so viel Geld hast! Und ich glaube jetzt willst du derjenige sein, der alles rettet, der große Held! Das ist total egoman! Es wirkt sich auf meine Familie aus! Also hör auf! Alles was du getan hast, um die Situation zu verbessern, hat sie verschlimmert! Also hör auf!! *Callie: Wir sollten gehen. *Meredith: Find ich auch. *Cristina: Sag schon, wie sieht der Geheimplan aus? *Meredith: Wir wollen unsere Entschädigungen zusammenlegen, um das Krankenhaus zu kaufen. (Cristina fängt an zu lachen) ''Ich hab ihnen gesagt, du bist dabei. (Cristina lacht noch lauter)'' Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? *Cristina: Also das ist der Plan?? *Meredith: Ja! *Cristina: Das ist doch total beknackt!! Du hast keinen Schimmer, was es heißt, ein Krankenhaus zu besitzen und zu führen! Genauso wie ich! *Meredith: Durch Pegasus wissen wir, wie man ein Krankenhaus nicht führt. Callie kann dir Einiges erzählen. Entweder wir machen es oder wir gehen. *Cristina: Kommt nicht in Frage! Keiner geht hier weg! Owen sagt, wenn die Leute abwandern, platzt der Verkauf und wir sitzen da. *Meredith: Deswegen wollen wir es ja kaufen! Wir sind Ärzte und wissen, wie man es führen sollte. *Cristina: Hast du gewusst, dass man für die Landnutzung eine Erklärung beim Generalstaatsanwalt einreichen muss? *Meredith: Wirklich? *Cristina: Keine Ahnung! Hab ich mir ausgedacht!! Siehst du? Wir haben keine Ahnung! *Meredith: Ich bin überrascht. Ich dachte, du bist dabei. Oder du gehst wieder. *Cristina: Nein! Niemand geht hier weg! Owen reißt sich ein Bein aus, damit das Krankenhaus nicht geschlossen wird. Wir sollten ihn lieber unterstützen, statt Unsinn zu reden! *Bailey: Ich sage Ihnen: Gehen Sie! Ja, verlassen Sie das Seattle Grace und gehen sie woanders hin, und zwar schnell! *Arizona: Was war das denn?? *Bailey: Das war die einzige medizinische Empfehlung, die ich ihm guten Gewissens geben konnte. Ich glaube die geb ich mir auch! *Arizona: Hey, Sekunde mal! Was soll das bedeuten? *Bailey: Ach, ich hab's versucht! Ich hab versucht, gut Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, damit's funktioniert, aber... Vielleicht krieg ich in L.A .einen Job, da wo mein Mann ist und Tuck... Ohhh, sein Vater wird nie zulassen, dass ich mit ihm wegziehe! Nein, ich rede mit ihm! Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam eine Lösung! *Arizona: Schluss damit! Sie und Tuck gehen nirgendwo hin! *Bailey: So will ich hier nicht mehr arbeiten! Ich fühl mich hier wie ein Winzling!! Ich muss regelrecht schrumpfen, um hier zu arbeiten! Wenn ich mir das gefallen lasse, kann ich meinem Sohn irgendwann nicht mehr in die Augen sehen! Der Laden ist kaum wiederzuerkennen und die Menschen auch nicht! Ich will... Ich will hier einfach nicht mehr so lange rumhängen bis ich mich selbst nicht mehr wiedererkenne! *Derek: Wo ist denn unser Van?? *Callie: Damit fährt jemand. *Meredith: Wieso? *Callie: Dazu sind Vans da! *Arizona: Leute, Bailey will gehen!! *Meredith und Derek: Was??? *Arizona: Wenn wir das durchziehen wollen, muss es verdammt schnell gehen! Sehr schnell! *Callie: Was denn, du bist dabei? *Arizona: Ich bin dabei. *Meredith: Und wie gehen wir jetzt vor? *Derek: Wir müssen uns das Geld, das fehlt, irgendwoher besorgen. *Meredith: Schaffen wir das in drei Tagen? *Callie: In zwei Tagen! Ist Cristina mit von der Partie? *Meredith: Ich weiß es nicht. *Arizona: Ah, dann frag sie! *Cristina: Heute Abend ist es so weit! Pegasus zieht den Abschluss vor! Der Verkauf geht heute über die Bühne! *Callie: Was?? *Derek: Woher weißt du das? *Cristina: Owen hat's mir gesagt. *Meredith: Hast du ihm was verraten? *Cristina: Nein, ich hab ihm nichts verraten! Wir müssen es machen, für Owen! Wir müssen es sofort tun! *Callie: Vor heute Abend? Unmöglich! *Derek: Dafür ist die Zeit zu knapp. *Meredith: Wir müssen die aufhalten! *Arizona: Wie denn? Dagegen kommen wir nicht an! *Cristina: Da gibt es nur eine Lösung! *Derek: Ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich kündige. Und das mit sofortiger Wirkung. *Meredith: Fristlos. Ich auch. *Callie: Ich kündige auch. *Arizona: Ich auch. *Cristina: Ich kündige auch. *Stan: Als erstes müssen Sie eine GmbH gründen, damit sie alle Mittel legal von einer Stelle bekommen. Und Sie brauchen einen Namen für die neue Gesellschaft. *Callie: Was haben wir grade getan? *Stan: Haben Sie schon irgendwelche Ideen? *Cristina: Wie wäre es mit: "Die bitteren Pillen"? *Arizona: "Heldenhafte Versager"? *Meredith: "Todesspirale". *Derek: "Blende, die Blinde führen GmbH". *Stan: Wäre alles denkbar. Schön weiterüberlegen! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode